It All Started With A Button
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: COMPLETE - It was all Komui's fault. If only he hadn't pushed the button... Come on! You know you want to read it! Al/Le Dedicated to my sister-chan Keiyou. Enjoy! FanArt in profile.
1. It Started With A Button

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Nothing! If I did though... I imagine the series wouldn't be viewable by minors and many things would have gone terribly wrong. Hence why I don't own it. :)

**Dedication:** To my sister-chan Keiyou and all her whining... er, 'suggesting' that convinced me to write this strange little piece of fan-contrived fiction.

**Author's Note:** This is my first D. Gray-Man fic, usually I'm a Tsubasa Chronicle girl all the way but I've been taking requests as of late and I couldn't ignore the pleading from my sister who, to her utter dismay, couldn't find nearly as many Al/Le fics as she would have liked. Keep in mind as I write this that I've only just started on the manga but I have watched the first DVD box set of the anime- that said try not to fault me _too_ much for being out of character.

**My Other Fics:** For those of you who have me on Author Alert and are no wondering why the hell you're seeing this and not an update for ToI or RotKuro-tan... blame both work and my sister and never fear- I am by no means changing my main fandom! I have a new chapter done for both fics but they're not ready to be posted. Hopefully in the next day or two so please don't give up on me yet. This was written last minute at seven in the morning 'before' I went to sleep so you've been warned.

* * *

**It all started with a button...**

Just a simple button.

A _red_ button.

A simple little red button that no one was supposed to touch. None knew that fact better than Komui himself because he'd been the one to invent it. The only problem was... he couldn't quite remember what the darn thing was for... if by 'quite' one meant not at all.

_'Hmm.'_ He continued to stare at it, transfixed. It was alluring if only for the fact that he had no clue what would happen if pushed and wasn't there a saying about cats and curiosity? But he wasn't a cat, he was a scientist... in some ways though maybe that was worse because the more he looked at it the more he wanted to push it.

_'What's the worse that could happen?'_ He asked himself and while the question might have sent glaring red flags and warning bells of all kinds flaring in the minds of countless others- Komui had a special sort of perspective.

_'Well, I did invent it so it can't possibly be that dangerous.'_

A special perspective indeed.

**Several broken potion bottles, a few red lights, three sirens, two smoke bombs, and an hour later...**

Reever and a few of the other scientists were still trying to pry open the door with the help of a disgruntled Kanda and an unfortunate Lavi who just happened to be some of the unlucky souls caught in the science department when all hell broke loose.

The whole building had gone under a lock down of sorts. Bars and hidden metal sheets falling over all exits and windows while various alerts rang out obnoxiously over the premises- not that anyone would hear them all the way out here and even if they did it didn't look like anyone was going to be getting in anytime soon.

Komui, the cause of said situation, was currently moping in a corner far out of the reach of Kanda and everyone else who was threatening to kill him when he every so cheerfully declared "Oh, _now _I remember what that button was for!" as the last lock slid into place.

The entire department turned to him, glaring.

Hi blinked, once, twice, and again before sheepishly waving it off. "Well, at least I remembered to leave a way for air to get into the building in the second version."

They continued to stare at him blankly, many wondering if they were at fault for leaving him in charge in the first place and if his first attempt to cheer them up didn't get him killed...

"Don't worry. I'm sure I'll remember how to reset the system before the air ways are blocked off too."

...then his second attempt was sure to do it.

**A second hour later and...**

Kanda was ready to kill something.

Anything.

Just for the hell of it.

They'd broken a crow-bar on the door for crying out loud!

**A third hour later and...**

Lavi had an idea.

Given, it wasn't a very nice one but it was long past lunch time and he was _hungry_.

"Gee, I hope Allen and Lenalee are alright."

At the very mention of his sister's name the scientist seemed to perk right up, carefully though so as not to leave the safety of his corner. Kanda merely grunted, still starring at the door as if his glare could melt it right off the hinges.

"They probably got locked up together." The bookman continued, pointedly trying to get the other exorcist's attention. "In the _same_ room. _Alone_."

Kanda's eyes shifted towards his suddenly, catching the not so subtle hint. The red haired boy merely inclined his head towards the scientist the provided in the first place, trying to convey his silent plan.

"That's right." The other said slowly. "He was going to see her about something wasn't he."

"Yup, and now they're stuck together. I wonder what they'll do to pass the time."

Komui's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before he frantically started going through various files and piles of papers in hopes of finding the one, or mismatched twelve, that would tell him how to crash his own system.

**A fourth hour later and...**

Komui had all but given up hope and was now back to sitting in the recently declared 'pouting corner', no doubt imagining all the horrible things a big brother could when their little sister was nowhere in sight.

So, they decided to step things up.

A little bit.

"Hey, Yuu, how far do you think Allen's gotten with Lenalee by now?"

Kanda looked at him, a mask of disinterest and boredom crossing his features before he caught the evil glint passing through the red head's eyes. "What the hell are you jabbering about?"

"Well, they've been trapped together for about four hours now. You don't think they're just sitting around playing cards or something stupid, do you?"

Komui perked up from the pouting corner, his ears intent on the conversation as he stared into space, his mind bringing forth all the rabid conclusions such a statement could mislead one to follow.

Lavi smiled mentally, trying hard not to let it show through, though- this was Komui. Where his sister's involved he probably wouldn't notice a little subtle, let alone not so subtle, manipulation.

The blue haired exorcist followed the gaze from the corner of his eye and quirked up and eyebrow, playing along for now if only because he had nothing better to do and the scientist deserved a little torment after getting them all locked down here. Seriously, weren't people like him supposed to be ingenious or something?

"Yeah. He's probably long past third base by now."

Lavi's eyes widened a fraction before he caught himself. _'Geeze. Way to go in for the kill, Kanda.'_ He tried not to feel too much pity when he saw Komui's hands slowly form into into fists.

"You think? I mean, Lenalee's a strong willed girl but you know Allen- I heard his master, General Cross, was a womanizer of sorts and that's a long time for any girl not to give in to some kind of pressure..."

"Yep. Bean sprout. Womanizer. It all fits together."

This time Lavi did gasp, turning to Komui in a hurry- only half surprised to see him still sitting there, fists shaking. Was Kanda trying to get Allen killed?!

_'Uh... note to self: no more stupid questions.'_ he mentally chided as he fought to pull their little 'game' back from the brink a bit.

"W-well, I don't know about Allen himself being a womanizer... I was just saying... you know. His influences in life and all." Damn. "And I'm sure Lenalee is more than capable of-"

"Oh, you know she likes him. He's the sort of guy she might run off and marry someday."

"Yuu, I'm not so sure that's a good idea-

"Might not even think to tell anybody about it first..."

"Yuu-!"

"...what with the baby on the way and all..."

A rabid shriek sounded from the pouting corner suddenly.

_'Oh, crap. I hope you can run fast, Allen.'_

**Seconds later and...**

All hell broke loose.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how was it? Hopefully not terrible. Mayhaps in the future I'll be writing more D. Gray-Man fics but no promises yet (except to Keiyou: Yes, I am working on the one idea). Please leave me a review and let me know what you like and don't like.


	2. That Led Them To A Room

**Disclaimer:** -looks at previous chapter's disclaimer- Nope. Still don't own it. What a surprise, right?

**Dedication:** Yep. It's all for you Keiyou so you'd better draw me some fanart, missy, or I'm going to start killing off some of your favorite characters. -evil grin- Alright, no more theoretical caffeine for Spirit-chan. -pouts-

[Update: Yay! It's art! My awesome sister made an awesome bit of FanArt for this chapter. If you'd like to check it out go to my profile and look for a link listed under 'FanArt.' :)]

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm amazed at the response I got last chapter. Really. I had my first five reviews within the first two hours of uploading this and that's pretty fast as far as my experience goes. Things are going to flow a little different this chapter, not quite... well, you'll see. Should still be fun.

**Warning:** If you thought last chapter was funny you'd better run to the bathroom before reading this or else you're going to wet your pants.

* * *

**It all started with a button...**

That led them to be trapped here.

Together.

Alone.

Not that he was complaining or anything- it was just... some odd circumstances that brought this situation about.

Just yesterday he'd offered to help Lenalee on her coffee rounds since there were so many people in the science department and she always had to make so many trips back and forth. She'd been happy enough to accept the offer and asked him to stop by today since her rounds then had already been over.

When he got here she'd still been busy fussing with her hair, some things he'll never understand, and so he'd waited just inside while she finished trying to get rid of 'flyaways' or something. He chuckled back at the thought, it had been kind of cute watching her get angry at a piece of hair that wouldn't stray in one spot. Personally he thought she'd look fine even if all her hair stood on end.

Well, maybe not _all _of it... but quite a bit!

Hardly two minutes after he'd entered her room though sirens had gone off and the once open doorway was now barred and covered with layers upon layers of metal. His first reaction had been to allow his arm to transform and try to rip through it because 'obviously' something was wrong.

That was until he noticed Lenalee was still playing with her hair completely unfazed.

"Uhm..." Was it even safe to bother a girl when they were so focused? "Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here?"

Finally she turned away from the mirror, looking at the door like it was perfectly normal and proving that she was not, under any circumstances, obsessed with her hair, just that there'd been no need to freak out. "I wouldn't bother."

"But- I mean, something could be wrong. Unless your room randomly barricades you in from time to time."

She smiled at him, that beautiful and alluring smile. "Nah, _well_- it has happened a few times, well- more than a few times and it's almost, well- _always_, Komui's fault and I'll bet you half a million coins this is one of those times."

"Oh." Allen couldn't help but nod dumbly, still a little shaken and wondering just how many times things like this had to happen before one didn't react to it anymore. He wondered how many times it had happened to Lenalee for her to consider it perfectly normal- not to mention being able to tell her brother's handy work without even looking. "So, what are we supposed to do now?"

Lenalee shrugged. "I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Uhm,... what do you usually do when you're locked in here alone?"

Somehow he came to think that was the wrong question to ask when she suddenly smiled. "Oh, I _suppose_ we could do _that_."

Allen gulped as an evil glint flickered in her eyes, completely warring with the innocent expression on her face. "Do... what?"

**It was all Komui's fault...**

The door was irreparably broken.

Komui was through the it in less than ten seconds after the word 'baby' left Kanda's mouth, leaving two very stunned exorcists and a whole team of scientists wondering how the hell he'd managed to run straight through a door that they themselves had broken several high quality crow bars on.

All stood in silence for a long moment, surveying the damage in a semi-circle as if afraid to come any closer until Reever stepped forward to broach the bigger problem. "What do you think he's going to do when he finds Allen and Lenalee?"

The young bookman in training was still standing there, just as shocked as the others at the wreckage before him, when the question brought him harshly back to the present. "Uhh..."

Apparently Kanda and a few others agreed with that ever so intelligent assessment because in the next second they were all off in the direction of Lenalee's room, hoping they weren't too late.

Well, most of them were hoping. Kanda excluded.

They manage to catch up with Komui just as he busted through the second door that day, running on more adrenalin than was generally considered healthy for most people- and then he froze. Standing still at the edge of the room with his mouth slack and eyes all but bulging out of his skull.

"Alright, you guys restrain him and I'll try to get Al-" Lavi stopped in his tracks, gaze following that of the maniacle scientist's and brain almost shutting down when he saw what held the other in such a state of shock.

Kanda nearly slammed right into him with a curse upon his lips but even that met a swift and painful death as he struggled to mentally catch up with what he was seeing.

There sat one, perfectly well behaved, Allen walker on the edge of one, still perfectly virginal, Lenalee Lee's bed.

Both were behaving perfectly honorably.

Perfectly innocent.

Aside from one oddity.

**Allen was wearing a dress...**

Among other things.

Like tights, and makeup, and a lovely white bow in his hair.

Lavi literally fell to the floor in a fit of laughter while Kanda turned away, chuckling discreetly and trying for all his worth not to lose his hard won composure as a man who didn't smile at anything.

Komui, on the other hand, recovered swiftly, hardly noticing Allen in the dress at all as he ran up and launched himself at his sister and sobbed with dramatic relief. "Oh, Lenalee! I was so worried about you. I thought he'd touch you and then Kanda said you were having a baby and that you would get married without telling me and you can't do that to me, Lenalee! And you can't have a baby either and, oh! I'm just so happy you're alright, you'd never leave me without telling me, right, Lenalee?! Promise me! Never, ever, ever, ever, ever..." He rambled, clutching his sister tightly to him, who, in all her shock at having the door knocked down so suddenly, couldn't do much to escape.

And all the while that this is going on one little exorcist was carefully sneaking away before any of his comrades could recover and torture him for... well, the obvious. Fortunately, he'd have a long time before anyone recovered from what they saw here.

_To be continued... really... :)_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So? Tell me whatcha think. There will be a ton more Lenalee and Allen next chapter since I know I kind of skimped on it in these first two but I had to lay down the base line for the plot- no matter how small it may be.


	3. Where It Ended With A Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Wow. I still don't own it. Who would have figured that? Seriously, though. D. Gray-Man doesn't belong to me else I obviously wouldn't be posting about it here, ne?

**Author's Note:** Mwahahahaha. Sooo many reviews last chappie! Thank you all so much. I really appreciate it and I think I might just have to start writing more for this fandom if only because it seems like people tend to review more often than in other ones.

Sorry if this chapter took a bit to get out, after those first two chapters I had to make it up to my other readers by putting some work into ToI and a few other pieces. This story has another chapter (omake ending) after this one and then my next DGM story will be Allen/Lenalee romance all the way with only a little crack thrown in for good measure. I'm also thinking about doing an Allen/Rode fic because I can and I thought of an awesome plot line... that and I'm cosplaying her for my first convention next month.

**FanArt:** Meow? -pleads to sister Keiyou-chan with my cute googly kitty eyes- Pwease? Tastes like more? [Edit: Read below.]

* * *

**Later that day...**

Allen decided as much as he liked food- which was a considerable amount if you too the time to think about it, he didn't like the cafeteria so much any more.

Why?

Because between Kanda, Lavi, and half the science department (plus the cackling laughter that echoed down the halls) _everyone _knew he'd been caught wearing one of Lenalee's dresses by the time lunch rolled around. Worse yet- it seemed no more than a few dedicated individuals had forgone their midday meal today and those who had come for one of his favorite meals seemed intent on snickering even when he was in earshot.

It was downright embarrassing.

Even if he would do it again just to appease his favorite female exorcist...

...despite how much fun his two inescapable companions were having.

"I always knew the bean sprout was too girly looking to be normal." The elder mentioned around a mouthful of Soba noodles.

"Oh, come on, Allen!" The bookman ignored him, still merciless in the quest he'd taken up since the incident. "Just one picture? I _promise _no one will see it but you and I. I just want it for... er... my scrap booking... stuff... _Pleeaase_?"

"No. And I'm not girly." The silver haired exorcist frowned. They were never going to let him live this down. Never ever.

"Che. Says you."

"I hate to admit it but Yue's got a point. You really did look like a chick."

Allen groaned, debating whether or not he should hit his head on the table or if it'd just bring out more 'watch your complexion' jokes from the others. Fortunately Lenalee saved him from making a choice that could result in a concussion as she came through with the empty tray usually reserved for distributing the elixir of life presently known as coffee.

"You shouldn't laugh at him." She declared with a hand on her hip. "He behaved like a perfect gentleman in a situation that other's might have not."

The redhead laughed anyway. "Yeah, and here we had poor Komui all worked up thinking that you two were doing something naughty and poor Allen didn't even get any."

Allen's face colored despite himself as he struggled to sputter something coherent. "We- I... uhm..." But what could one say in such circumstances? Really? What wouldn't A. get him killed by Komui, B. endanger Lenalee's honor, and still somehow manage to leave his honor intact? "I..."

"Oh, don't mind them." Said the girl of his dreams sweetly. "They wouldn't understand anyways."

His eyes widened when he caught something hidden in her gaze suddenly, strikingly similar to the moments just before he'd found himself in a dress but somehow... not directed at him. She winked, moving so she could speak into his ear though the volume of her voice suggested she didn't really care who else might have heard.

"Speaking of things _they _wouldn't know anything about- you should come by later tonight. Say, around nine'ish? I spiked my brother's coffee so we don't have to worry about him interrupting us in the middle of anything important." She smirked, eyes sliding to the other exorcists in the room with their falling jaws slack and eyes going wide. "Oh, and don't forget to bring my panties back. You know, the blue and pink ones? With the little bow in front? I think they got tangled up in your coat when you took off."

Allen's jaw popped open, parts of his brain completely unable to process the things she'd just said while other parts of his brain were more interested in the fact that her lips were suddenly on his- soft and sweet yet firm and demanding. Bold and innocent like all the many sides of Lenalee, a contradiction wrapped in beauty.

He kissed her back, timidly at first as he tries not to wonder if this just part of the game or something more. Either way his arm finds it's way around her waist, pulling her closer while some small, leftover piece of his brain registers the insignificant happenings around him. Like;

Kanda choking on Soba noodles.

Lavi's nose suddenly gushing blood- though it's questionable as to whether or not that started before or after he hit the floor.

And several hearts breaking as exorcists from one side of the room to the other began to cry out in angst and all Allen could do was grin like an idiot because right now- he was being kissed by an evil genius.

Just think-

**It all started with a button.**

"Oh, and Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean it. I really did spike Komui's coffee."

Definitely an evil genius.

Gorgeous- but still evil.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, what'cha think? Remember it's **not _quite _done **yet. The next little bit will be up in a moment. I'm holding off finishing it as bribery for more artwork from my sister. If anyone else would like to make me some art (I loves you) for this story please let me know. I'm working on getting a whole section on my blog dedicated to artsy stuffs (links and postings) for my fics because I think readers enjoy it more when they can get a visual of what's going on. Speaking of which...

**FanArt: **My sister has _just now _finished this _awesome _two page comic strip of this chapter!!! It is so amazing! Now, she's still fine tuning it and it'll take a little while to uplode but I promise I'll have a link to it in my profile by the time the next chapter (omake ending) is up which should be just an hour or so- so, please be patient and happy and sparkly and froofy and run all around all over the place for a little while because we all know that patience is just a figment of some bored person's imagination and thus we all don't really have any. :) I'll keep you posted for when the art is up.

**PS to Reviewers of Ch. 1:** If there are some of you who reviewed to chapter one and I haven't replied to you I apologize. Usually I'm very good about replying- in fact I'm obsessed with it either before a new upload or immediatly after recieving it but recently I was a bit under the whether and couldn't keep track of which ones I replied to or not. For all of you who reviewed chapter two- I'm on it right now.


	4. And It Was All Komui's Fault

**Disclaimer: **Ha. Ha. Ha, ha, ha.... HAHAHAHAHAHA... Nope. Still not mine. I just like to play in the world and with the characters- actually... I take that back. It sounded kind of kinky.

**Author's Note: **It's the final chapter folks! It was a fun ride and I plan on replying to all of your awesome reviews personally. It won't be long before I have another story out in this fandom so hopefully you won't have too much time to miss my writing style. ;0

Now, I must apologize for not having this chappie out as soon as I promised -but- I have a very good reason. :) Keiyou-sister-awesome-chan of mine worked really hard on the latest bit of FanArt. It isn't just a picture, it's a full fledged comic- nearly three pages worth compacted into pure awesomeness. Seriously. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't upload this final chapter until it was done because I wanted a way to tell you all when it was posted without having to make a separate Author's Note or anything like that.

Anyways, you can find the beautification of the previous chapter in my profile under the FanArt section. Love and peace to all!

* * *

**Later that night in the epitome of chaos known as Komui's office...**

He hugged his sister's photo tighter to his chest. _'Ah, her innocence is protected for yet another day.'_ It was a hard job, he would remind himself, but someone has to do it what with all those horny, nerdy, scientists running around.

Komui smiled, taking another sip from his quickly diminishing and cold, but delicious coffee. _'Those exorcists really had me going for a moment there. What with babies and marriage and such.'_ He took another sip, a sigh of satisfaction working it's way through him. _'And to think, all they were doing was playing dress up. How silly.'_

His smile fell.

There was one problem with that,... in order for one to have been put _into_ a dress... didn't they have to get _out of_ whatever they were wearing before hand?

"Her poor virgin eyes!" He jumped up with the realization, coffee mug nearly falling from his grasp and a few scientists just outside his door looking up momentarily before shaking their heads and going back to work- all too used to his antics by now. "Lenalee!" He shouted again, mind racing. "Don't worry. Big brother is coming to defend your optical honor!"

He set off in a sprint, mind running through all the ways he could torture one very specific short exorcist and whether or not he should have a very slow or sudden death, when all of a sudden he noticed a rather odd aftertaste lingering on the back of his tongue. Bitter,... almost like... sleeping herbs...

_'Oh, Lenalee, how could you?!'_

... and then the world faded to black.

**It Started With A Button  
That Led Them To A Room  
Where It Ended With A Kiss  
And It Was All Komui's Fault!**

_~fin~_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you, everyone who reviewed! I apologize for not replying to chapter three reviews as I usually do (they were the best ones yet) but I am so terribly tired and working on a brand new D. Gray-Man fic even as you read this so don't fret. :) Peace and nighty night my most wonderful readers!


End file.
